koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Speed
Speed (速) is a character class introduced in the Warriors Orochi series that is represented by the color blue. Speed characters are generally considered to be thrifty Musou spenders with weak durability. If two or more speed characters perform a Musou Chain, the last character will gain an automatic Agility boost. Characters using this type have two different Type Actions known as Combination Arts (R1 or direction + R1; respectively referred to as "Art 1" and "Art 2"). They have little-to-no visual cues when used and may or may not consume a small amount of Musou depending on the character. These characters also gain an Air Dash ability localized as the "Aerial Thrust" (or "Midair Dash" in Japanese; when the character is airborne) with brief invincibility, and the natural ability to jump cancel their charge attacks and Type Actions alike for lengthy combos (known simply as the "Jump Cancel" in Japanese, or localized as the "Aerial Escape"), but not all of their charge attacks and/or Type Actions can be cancelled through this. However, also tying into their aforementioned weak defenses, their Type Actions mainly through their general Musou consumption, usually have a smaller overall damage output as a trade-off in comparison to Type Actions from another character type. Regardless, there do exist Speed-type characters who consume more Musou than usual for a single Combination Art without the Conserve ability in play. Warriors Orochi 2 omits combos of consecutive Combination Arts, where their Art 2 can no longer be cancelled into their Art 1. Warriors Orochi 3 instead limits Speed types to one R1 Type Action that will always consume Musou for each one, though the amount is still lowest per usage; said Type Actions also focus more on quick execution and/or extra range. The said title also decreases the horizontal momentum of their air dashes, as well as no longer being able to cancel jumping charge attacks. All Dynasty Warriors Speed-types also use their air dash animations from Dynasty Warriors 7 in the third installment. In Warriors Orochi 4, Speed characters introduced in the Warriors Orochi series have a special upgrade which allows them to occasionally summon doubles to aid in their attack, similar to the Multi element in previous games. Characters Those listed below belong to this class. * Pang Tong * Wei Yan * Jiang Wei * Cao Cao * Xiahou Dun * Zhang He * Sima Yi * Zhen Ji * Sun Jian * Sun Shang Xiang * Lu Meng * Zhou Tai * Gan Ning * Taishi Ci * Xiao Qiao * Ling Tong * Nu Wa * Xing Cai * Zuo Ci * Mitsuhide Akechi * Sun Wukong * Himiko * Dodomekki * Mitsunari Ishida * Gracia * Masamune Date * Sakon Shima * Nō * Ina * Nene * Kotarō Fūma * San Zang Warriors Orochi 3 The characters listed below belong to this type. It will only list the new character affiliations. *Cao Pi *Jia Xu *Wang Yi *Zhao Yun *Ma Chao *Xu Shu *Huang Zhong *Yueying *Bao Sanniang *Zhou Yu *Lu Xun *Sun Quan *Daqiao *Wang Yuanji *Diaochan *Yuan Shao *Yukimura Sanada *Kenshin Uesugi *Oichi *Kunoichi *Hanzō Hattori *Kanetsugu Naoe *Nagamasa Azai *Kai *Da Ji *Yoshitsune Minamoto *Nezha (Cyborg & Human) *Ayane *Kasumi Warriors Orochi 4 The characters listed below belong to this type. It will only list new or reverted character affiliations. *Zhang He *Cai Wenji *Guo Jia *Yue Jin *Xun Yu *Xiaoqiao *Zhu Ran *Guan Yinping *Zhong Hui *Jia Chong *Chen Gong *Nobunaga Oda *Masamune Date *Ranmaru Mori *Nene *Kotarō Fūma *Motochika Chōsokabe *Hanbei Takenaka *Takatora Tōdō *Nobuyuki Sanada *Kojūrō Katakura *Naomasa Ii *Taigong Wang *Sun Wukong *Seimei Abe *Ares *Ryu Hayabusa *Yang Jian Category:Gameplay